La novia secreta de John Watson
by Mundo Crayzer
Summary: Cuando se vive con tres hombres mayores a ti y tienes una novia, las burlas son tan fuertes que ni ganas te dan de presentárselas. Así le pasó a John Watson una vez. Y luego dos. Y a la quinta perdió la cuenta. Hasta que se hartó y prometió que por su propia lengua ninguno de sus compañeros de residencia volvería a enterarse de que estaba saliendo con alguien.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que forman parte del Canon Holmesiano le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de dichos personajes pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gattis y a Steven Moffat.

 **Aclaraciones:** Olviden todo lo que tiene que ver con el canon. De quién se lleva mejor con quién, de quién conoce a quién, de quién es amigo de quién o de quién podría llevarse mejor con quién. Estos personajes se conocieron en circunstancias muy diferentes a las del canon y no conocen a todas las personas que pudieron llegar a conocer en el canon. Para mayor aclaración, revisar las notas finales del fic. Muchas gracias :)

 **Beta:** SarahNazareth \o/ Gracias por tomar tu valioso tiempo, aún estando tan cansada, para ayudarme :* Lo aprecio mucho, en verdad :*

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked; utilizando el tema del mes de mayo de 2015, "Secretos".**

* * *

John estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala de estar con el teléfono entre las manos y una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, tecleando con avidez. Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Anderson cuando ya este se encontraba a su lado, con una mueca traviesa y perturbadora en el rostro. El «jejeje» que se escapó de sus labios, fue la advertencia suficiente que recibió John para que se pusiera en guardia; lo cual hizo justo a tiempo para evitar que Philip le quitara el teléfono al abalanzarse sobre él.

–¡Watson tiene novia! ¡Watson tiene novia! –canturreó infantil, tratando sin descanso de apoderarse de aquel aparato electrónico.

–¡Ya cállate, Anderson! ¡Guarda silencio! –gritó en respuesta, peleando con todas sus fuerzas para conservar el teléfono en sus manos, pero sin lograr evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

Los dos chicos se enzarzaron en una disputa monumental en medio del sofá, casi cayéndose del mismo en diversas oportunidades y ninguno de los dos cediendo ni un poco. John quería simplemente escapar de sus garras y salir corriendo hacia su habitación donde estaría a salvo por un tiempo, pero Philip lo tenía atrapado debajo de su cuerpo, rodeándole con las piernas y casi sujetándole los brazos también, en su intento por conseguir el aparato.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –demandó saber una firme voz a sus espaldas. La lucha se detuvo en el acto y ambos dirigieron su atención a la persona que apareció en la habitación.

Greg los observaba con cautela desde la entrada de la cocina con el delantal puesto y la espátula en mano. Sebastian, quien estaba en el comedor, equilibró su silla en las dos patas traseras para mirar mejor, apartando momentáneamente su atención del periódico que leía.

–¡Watson tiene novia! –volvió a gritar Philip, con bastante sorna en el tono de sus palabras.

–¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no tengo nada! –se defendió John, sonrojándose aún más–. ¡Ya quítateme de encima, idiota!

–¿John tiene qué? –preguntó Greg, divertido.

–¡Si es cierto! Estaba sonriéndole como un baboso enamorado al teléfono y no paraba de enviar mensajes. Aparte, saben que ha estado llegando tarde estas últimas semanas, ¿cierto? Pues yo creía que estaba en un grupo de estudio pero hoy pregunté por allí y resulta que nadie ha sabido de él en los regulares –los ojos de John se abrieron como platos ante las declaraciones de su compañero. Anderson sonrió con suficiencia–. ¿Lo vas a negar ahora?

Antes de poder responder algo (que no se creía capaz), John tuvo que observar primero las expresiones de sus otros dos compañeros de residencia, esperando sus reacciones con temor. Greg le sonreía con picardía desde el mismo lugar de antes y la mirada de Sebastian se encontraba pensativa.

–Mantenlo sujeto –demandó el otro chico rubio desde el comedor y John entró en inmediato pánico. Forcejeó con Anderson hasta hacerlos caer rodando del sofá, envueltos en una lucha de poder. El otro muchacho lo siguió sujetando con fuerza y aunque John lograba hacer que quedase debajo de su cuerpo de vez en cuando, Philip siempre se las arreglaba para invertir los roles en un dos por tres. Jamás había odiado tanto que el otro fuese tan bueno en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sabiendo que estaba perdido cuando escuchó los pasos de Moran acercarse a donde estaban, cambió su táctica y comenzó a teclear lo mejor que podía el teléfono, suplicando que le diera tiempo a su plan de hacerse realidad. Anderson seguía intentando quitárselo de las manos y sus hamaqueos y jalones le hacían mil veces más difícil su ardua tarea.

Segundos después, los largos dedos de Sebastian le arrebataron con facilidad el teléfono de las manos mientras Anderson seguía casi sentado sobre su esternón. La cabeza de Greg se asomó por encima del hombro de Moran y los ojos de Philip se iluminaron con malicia. John los observó desde el suelo con el corazón en la mano y la respiración entrecortada por la reciente lucha.

–Está bloqueado –sentenció el mayor, haciendo que John suspirara aliviado y los otros dos chicos perdieran el entusiasmo en sus ojos–. ¿Quién es la chica? –preguntó después de intentar colocar una clave que le resultó en un mensaje de error.

–¡No hay ninguna chica! –exclamó John, sin aliento.

–De seguro la clave tiene que ver con su nombre. Anda, escupe de una vez.

–¡Que no hay ninguna chica!

–Anderson, tu estudias medicina igual que él. Dime, ¿quién crees que pueda ser?

–La medicina forense no se ve en la misma ala que la medicina general, ¿sabes?

–Aún así, debes al menos conocer las personas a las que frecuenta.

Anderson lo pensó con detenimiento. Miró hacía abajo, donde John aún se encontraba a su merced, sujetos ambos brazos por sus manos. Sonrió con malicia.

–A ver… A Watson le gustan las chicas bajitas. Tiene un complejo con su altura.

John se sonrojó ligeramente y frunció el ceño, ofendiéndose ante el comentario. Tomó impulso con una pierna y le pegó un rodillazo en la espalda a Philip con la otra. Éste lanzó un alarido de dolor y John sonrió satisfecho, esperando que dejara marca.

–También le gustan las rubias –señaló Greg, quien había vuelto a la cocina a terminar la cena–. Ha salido con varias morenas pero le gustan las rubias. Si ésta es especial, entonces debe ser rubia.

–¡Greg, tú no! –se quejó John, aún en el piso, sintiéndose traicionado. Se juró a su mismo que no volvería a confiarle nada a Lestrade.

–Con una personalidad dulce y suave. Muy afable. Chistosa también –agregó Sebastian, recordando las antiguas novias de su compañero y por ende, sus gustos.

–¡Ah! –exclamó de pronto Philip, como recordando algo importante–. ¡Creo que conozco a alguien así! ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Mounir? ¿Montars?

John aprovechó el descuido de Anderson para sacárselo de encima con un solo golpe, incorporándose lo más rápido que podía y corriendo hacia Moran.

–¡Morstan! –exclamó Philip desde el suelo, dando finalmente con el nombre–. ¡Mary Morstan! ¡Prueba con Mary! ¡Rápido!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sebastian podía ser al menos una cabeza más alto que él y mucho más fuerte, pero si había algo en lo que el hombre fallaba, era en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sorpresivo. Menos de treinta segundos después, John ya se hallaba corriendo hacia la seguridad de su habitación con su teléfono de vuelta en sus manos y la satisfacción de no verse ni un poco descubierto.

Anderson se carcajeó con ganas al incorporarse. –Me pregunto por qué John será tan desconfiado con nosotros. ¿Es que acaso cree que podríamos hacerle sentir tan incómodo junto a su novia que hasta terminaría con ella por la mera vergüenza? –preguntó de pronto, citando la más remarcable de las experiencias que habían tenido junto a su compañero Watson, sacando un par de risotadas de los otros dos chicos. Ese Watson no aguantaba nada.

* * *

Al principio, las bromas y comentarios indecentes fueron el pan de cada día, pero como John no dio su brazo a torcer, pronto los ánimos decayeron considerablemente junto al recuerdo de la misteriosa novia de John Watson, pues éste había sido extra cuidadoso y casi no se le notaba el enamoramiento.

–¿Seguro que puedes cuidarte solo por todo el fin de semana? –preguntó Greg, con tono preocupado.

–Claro que sí. No tengo cinco años, por el amor de Dios.

–¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros? –volvió a preguntar por, tal vez, la décimo quinta vez en el día. El claxon del automóvil sonó varias veces más. John observó desde lejos cómo Sebastian se exasperaba en el puesto del conductor–. ¡He dicho que ya voy!

–Tengo cosas que estudiar. Dichosos ustedes que ya pasaron todos sus exámenes.

El claxon volvió a sonar de manera molesta. Anderson bajó el vidrio de la puerta trasera y sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana.

–¡Si él se quiere quedar que se quede! ¡No puedes hacer nada más por él, mamá Greg! –gritó, para luego romper en carcajadas ante sus propias palabras. El claxon sonó tres veces más.

–Estos niños de hoy en día que no respetan a los mayores –bromeó Lestrade ante la actitud de su compañero. John rió ligeramente. Su cabello grisáceo siempre había sido fuente de muchos chistes sobre su edad, pero lo cierto es que Gregory Lestrade no llegaba ni a los veinticinco años, y aparentaba mucho menos.

–Vete ya o Moran me dará un dolor de cabeza descomunal con tanto ruido.

Greg no se veía muy convencido pero asintió en silencio y tomó su morral del piso.

–Estaremos de vuelta el lunes en la tarde. Supongo que estarás en clases así que nos veremos el lunes en la noche. Hay suficiente comida en el refrigerador para el fin de semana, si es que no te lo atiborras todo en un solo día –John sonrió, resistiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos. Era la tercera vez que escuchaba esas instrucciones–. Nada de fiestas. Te llamaremos cuando estemos en el hotel –Y de nuevo, escucharon el sonido del claxon, acompañado por el fuerte rugido del motor. Moran amenazaba con irse sin él.

–Vale, vale. Ya entendí. Adiós. Disfruten el evento –se despidió el joven rubio.

Y sin más, John le observó entrar al carro desde el marco de la puerta y luego los vio arrancar y recorrer la calle hasta perderse de vista a lo lejos. Minutos después, ya se encontraba con el teléfono en la mano.

* * *

–En verdad lo siento –dijo Anderson, sosteniendo una bolsa de habichuelas congeladas sobre su ojo derecho y una servilleta ensangrentada debajo de la nariz.

–No hables. No tienes permitido volverme a dirigir la palabra –escupió Moran con la voz firme y molesta, arrojando las llaves del auto sobre la mesita de la entrada.

–¿Cómo iba a saber que ella era la hija del organizador del evento?

–Sólo a ti se te ocurre coquetear con la única chica que parece tener dos guardaespaldas detrás de ella todo el tiempo –comentó Lestrade, igual de molesto que Moran; aunque se le notase menos–. Por tu culpa no pudimos entrar a la conferencia final ni ver el concierto de despedida. Tener que devolvernos un día entero antes. Ah, como te odio.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Esa chica se veía demasiado sexy. Con esa piel morena, exótica y ese cabello tan… –Anderson se detuvo a sí mismo cuando al avanzar hacia la sala, pisó algo suave en su camino. Se agachó para ver lo que era y lo sostuvo entre sus manos–. Chicos… ¿No es este el suéter preferido de Watson? ¿Qué hace en el suelo en medio de la sala?

–Miren lo que me encontré –Moran salió del comedor con un par de copas en la mano y una botella de vino en la otra–. Los restos de una cena bien resuelta están en la mesa –sonrió con picardía–. Creo que ayer fue un día bastante ocupado para nuestro querido Johnny.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación del frente se abrió, llamando la atención de los tres recién llegados. John Watson se asomó por ella con la mirada fija en el interior y con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Portaba solamente sus "calzoncillos rojos de sexo" y su cabello se encontraba todo desarreglado, como si alguien hubiese estado jalando de él toda la noche. Bueno, al menos eso fue lo que los tres chicos asumieran.

–Voy a hacer algo de desayuno –anunció John a la habitación–. ¿Quieres que prepare algo especial? –Un leve murmullo se escuchó salir del interior–. Ok, volveré en un minu-

La sonrisa del chico desapareció, junto al resto de su voz y todo el color de su rostro, en el mismísimo instante en que se giró y observó con horror a sus tres compañeros de piso mirarle con las más aterradoras y perturbadoras sonrisas que le habían ofrecido en meses.

Los otros tres en seguida se hallaron frente a él, para molestarlo.

–Oh, Johnny. Quien te viera y quien te ve.

–¿Es linda? ¿Cómo es? De seguro es Morstan.

–Ya veo que ciertamente te dejé en buenas manos.

–Ah, Watson tiene buen gusto, de seguro es una chica linda. Bajita, menudita. Rubia.

–Me da hasta lástima haberlos pillado en esto. Tu novia se ha de sentir verdaderamente avergonzada ahora.

–Pero cuenta, anda, no seas así. ¿Cómo es la chica?

El pobre estudiante de medicina había comenzado a mover la boca para defenderse cuando el chillido de las bisagras de la puerta al abrirse a sus espaldas lo dejó frío e inmóvil en su lugar, incapacitado totalmente para hablar y con un fuerte color rosado asomándose por sus mejillas. Lo que se apareció en el marco de dicha puerta dejó a todos sin habla.

–Primero que nada; es un chico –anunció con voz grave y ronca un joven alto, de piel pálida y ojos adormilados de un azul claro y penetrante. Su torso estaba completamente desnudo y la única prenda que llevaba era su ropa interior; un par de bóxers púrpura bien ajustados que resaltaban perfectamente ese importante rasgo. Su cabello, negro, brillante y de rizos prominentes, estaba tan desordenado como el del propio John; incluso tal vez más, considerando que el suyo era mucho más largo. De seguro se lo habían jalado toda la noche también; pensaron los tres chicos.

Con paso lento, el deslumbrante muchacho se acercó a John y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla; sin embargo, cuando el chico se apartó como reflejo por la aplastante tensión de la situación, su pareja le hizo girar el rostro para besarlo en la boca con fuerza, bastante posesivo y demandante. Fue un beso rápido y sin demasiada lengua ni saliva, pero aún así fue lo suficientemente sugestivo para que el color rojo en el rostro de John llegara hasta sus orejas y lo hicieran cerrar los ojos con fuerza por la vergüenza.

Con un sonoro bostezo desvergonzado, el joven de cabello negro se acercó a la cocina a hacerse él mismo el desayuno. No solía desayunar muy a menudo pero el esfuerzo físico de la noche anterior no sólo le había dejado sediento sino también hambriento y sabía que a John no le importaría en lo más mínimo que se sirviera a su gusto.

–Uhm... ¿Y cuál es su nombre? –preguntó Seb, logrando finalmente que sus otros dos compañeros de residencia dejasen por un segundo de mantener la vista fija en aquel joven; quien era completamente opuesto a lo que ellos habían pensado que sería la pareja del menor de los cuatro.

–Sherlock Holmes –respondió el aludido sin siquiera mirarles, ocupado revisando el interior del refrigerador con mirada soñolienta.

Minutos más tarde, Moran tomaba a escondidas el teléfono de John y observaba son detenimiento la misma pantalla bloqueada cuyo código hace meses que intentaba descubrir. Introdujo cuatro simples letras; S-H-E-R, y le dio _aceptar_. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa cuando el móvil se desbloqueó inmediatamente y en el fondo apareció una foto de ambos chicos abrazados. Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco ante tanta cursilería. John Watson en verdad que era un romántico empedernido.

* * *

 **Más aclaraciones:** Sebastian no conoce a Jim, Anderson no conoce a Donovan, ni Greg conoce a Mycroft. Al menos no todavía :) Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a vivir en un apartamento compartido por mera casualidad de la vida. Se llevan bien la mayor parte del tiempo.

¿Quién quiere calcular las edades de cada quien y ver si le atinan? *-* Como pista les digo que está entre Teenlock y Youngmenlock xDDD

Muchas gracias por leer, queridos :D Espero poder tener la dicha de saber qué les pareció *-*


End file.
